Your Guardian Angel Songfic
by hawkstar2
Summary: Songfic using Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Fax


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, that's James Patterson; I also don't own Your Guardian Angel, that's The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

_When I see your smile tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

And it breaks through my soul

"I love you too, Fang."

Were the last words I heard last night before I drifted into darkness with Max's head on my shoulder. Her face looked like an angel's as I realized that she and I needed each other more than anything in the world.

_And I know, deep inside me_

I can be the one

But this morning, our camp was attacked while we were here alone. Thankfully Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel had all went into town to get some more food. Now Max and I were fighting a small fleet of about ten Erasers on our own. Max was on my right side as we both fought side-by-side against the beasts. We'd already downed six of them; the only ones left were the giants that were in the way earlier. I was doing everything to try and keep as many off of her as possible

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay

I had just taken one out with a tight kick to his chest, knocking out his wind enough that I could see him fall to the ground and attempt a retreat. The rest happened in slow motion.

"FANG MOVE!"

But Max jumped in front of me before I could register my own name in my mind.

Right as she landed in front of me, the silver bullet sped through the air and Max recoiled like an electric wave shocked her.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer_

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Time froze as I saw Max's knees give out and her hand covered her gut, blood pouring out like a river. The Erasers even stopped, they realized they just failed the mission; they weren't supposed to kill the subject. I couldn't breathe, I just screamed.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"MAX! MAX, NO!" I jumped over her crumpling body and got in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? MAX! MAX PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!"

She looked up at me with solemn eyes, her hands a dark maroon red, as was the pool she was sitting in. She smiled a little and mumbled, "I love you."

_Cause you're my_

_You're my_

_My, my,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

"Max, please, no, please Max, just hold on, I can get you some help. Please don't leave me, Max, please!"

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here, _

_For you,_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll staaaaaaaay yeah_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Stay, stay woaaaahh_

Her eyes started to drift shut, but I tightened my grip on her shoulders, begging her to stay.

"I'll try, Fang. I'll stay."

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Gray

I didn't know how much longer she'd last if I flew her, but I picked her light and dying body up and cradled her in my arms, took a running start, and flew off into the stormy sky towards the hospital, only five miles away.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Many questions, not enough answers, but eventually the doctor came into the waiting room, where I had already punched a hole in the wall and been restrained to a chair.

"Nick? Right? You were here with Max?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes. Where. Is. She!"

The doctor closed his eyes and frowned; my chest felt like it was going to cave in as the truth itself set in.

If I thought our world was dark before, it was dead now. All meaning was lost for me; the only thing I could do was sit there.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**A/N: Second shot at songfics. Yeah, the first pretty much sucked. Ha ha.**


End file.
